Since you been gone
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: O fim de um relacionamento pode representar o fim de um amor, de uma esperança, de uma vida... ou apenas um novo começo. One shot. Fic inspirada na música Since you been gone, da Kelly Clarkson.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.

Sinopse: O fim de um relacionamento pode representar o fim de um amor, de uma esperança, de uma vida... ou apenas um novo começo.

Songfic: Since you been gone - Kelly Clarkson.

**Since you been gone **

- Estou cansada de esperar por você, Darien, isso não pode continuar!

- Você tem razão, não podemos continuar. Se você está tão cansada, Serena, saiba que eu também estou... cansado de você, das suas queixas e reclamações!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que acabou. Estou indo embora, definitivamente.

_Here´s the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn´t long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you´d ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That´s all you´d ever hear me say _

Eis a questão  
Nós começamos como amigos  
Era legal, mas era tudo fingimento  
Yeah, yeah, desde que você foi embora  
Você dedicou, você tomou o tempo  
Não demorou até que eu o chamasse de "meu"  
Yeah, yeah, desde que você foi embora  
E tudo que você sempre me ouviria dizer  
É como eu me imaginei com você  
Isso é tudo que você sempre me ouviria dizer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dias depois... **

Serena acorda sozinha em seu quarto mais uma vez. Depois de muito esperar em vão, ela finalmente se cansou e deu um basta em seu noivado de aparências. Ela se levanta e abre as janelas de seu quarto, sentindo o sol bater em seu rosto; depois de vestir ela começa a recolher alguns dos presentes de seu ex-noivo que ainda estavam ali. Dando um longo suspiro, ela junta tudo em uma caixa e, terminado ese trabalho, ela apanha um pincel de tinta preta sobre a cômoda e escree em letras garrafais, na lateral da caixa: GRAÇAS A VOCÊ, AGORA EU TENHO O QUE EU QUERO.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone _

Mas desde que você foi embora  
Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez  
Eu estou tão comovida, yeah de yeah,  
Graças a você agora eu tenho o que eu quero  
Desde que você foi embora.

Depois de mandar a caixa para Darien pelo correio, Serena sai para uma caminhada tranquila pela cidade; sentindo-se leve como não se sentia há muito tempo, ela chega ao parque, mais precisamente na fonte que fica bem no centro; observando a água jorrar clama e serenamente, ela deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio, afinal, sente que finalmente está retomando as rédeas de sua própria vida ao corrigir o grande erro que cometeu no passado. Ela sorri por dentro ao relembrar as palavras de Darien alguns dias atrás, quando disse que ela estaria perdida sem ele.

_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I´d never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way _

Como eu posso falar disto? você me entusiasmou  
Eu até caí por aquela estúpida canção de amor  
Yeah, yeah, desde que você foi embora  
Como eu nunca ouvi você dizer?  
Eu só quero estar com você  
Acho que você nunca se sentiu desta maneira

Ele não poderia estar mais enganado... - ela afirma tirando o anel de noivado que ainda estava em seu dedo e jogando-o na fonte - Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com a partida dele. Desde que elw foi embora, eu pude ter de volta o que tinha perdido há tempos: minha liberdade e confiança para cuidar de mim mesma e buscar o meu verdadeiro amor.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone _

Mas desde que você foi embora  
Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez  
Eu estou tão comovida, yeah de yeah,  
Graças a você agora eu tenho o que eu quero  
Desde que você foi embora.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can´t take it  
Again and again and again and again _

Você teve sua chance, você a jogou  
Longe da vista, fora da mente  
Cale sua boca, eu já não posso aguentar  
mais um vez e mais uma vez e mais uma vez ...

Agora que estou livre, que tudo já virou passado, posso ter minha vida de volta... - ela pensa enquanto observa o anel que afunda na água - Posso ter o que realmente quero...

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I´m so movin´ on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want _

Desde que você foi embora (desde que você foi embora)  
Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez  
Eu estou tão comovida, yeah,yeah,  
Graças a você (graças a você)  
Agora eu tenho, eu tenho o que eu quero  
Eu posso respirar pela primeira vez  
Eu estou tão comovida, yeah,yeah  
Graças a você (graças a você)  
Agora eu tenho (eu tenho)  
Você deveria saber (você deveria saber) que eu tenho  
Eu tenho o que eu quero

_Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone _

_  
Desde que você foi embora  
Desde que você foi embora  
Desde que você foi embora_

**FIM **

* * *

Nota da autora: 

Olá! Escrevi essa fic rapidinho um dia desses, enquanto assistia o clipe dessa música da Kelly Clarkson na MTV. E aí, o que acharam?

Bjs!

Estelar


End file.
